The Power Of Shipper
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: Shipper yang sering membuat Donghae bahagia.. Shipper yang kadang juga buat Donghae gedek tak berdaya.. dan para shipper juga lah yang membuat Donghae mendapatkan cintanya. Saatnya shipper membuat seorang Lee Donghae beraksi! Koq bisa? Bisa, dong! Penasaran? Baca saja XDDD / The Power Of Shipper/ a HaeHyuk Fanfction/ Happy Reading


Kalian tahu Super Junior?

Iyaa.. yang boyband dengan anggota terbanyak di Korea Selatan itu..

Yap.. benar sekali..

Lalu..

Tahu... Donghae? Eunhyuk?

Eunhae? HaeHyuk? Atau apapun lah nama singkatan mereka..

Tahu?

Apa?

Iyaa.. yang itu pokoknya

Oke, jadi kalian tau mereka, kan?

Baiklah..

Umm.. apa kalian penggemar mereka?

Maksudku HaeHyuk.. oh orang bilang istilahnya shipper, eh?

Kalian HaeHyuk shipper, eoh?

Ya?

Tidak?

Oke, baiklah.. baiklah..

Mau ku ceritakan sesuatu?

Ya.. kali ini ceritanya tentang HaeHyuk shipper..

Siap?

Ayo, kita mulai!

.:.

**The Power Of Shipper**

**A HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**Donghae x Eunhyuk Fanfiction**

**By Nyukkunyuk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

.:.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk..

Kedua Lee ini dulu sering sekali disebut "The twins from SJ". Ya bagaimana tidak? Kelakuan keduanya sama persis.. padahal seperti yang kau tahu bahwa kedua makhluk itu dipastikan 100% beda ayah dan beda ibu. Ck, bahkan keduanya saja lahir di bulan yang berbeda dan di tempat yang berbeda.

Dulu katanya, diawal-awal si namja Mokpo yang juga dikenal sebagai fishy itu dipasangkan dengan Kim Kibum, si killer smile. Tapi.. ketika Kibum memutuskan untuk vakum dari SJ, si Donghae ini berpindah hati pada seorang namja yang dikenal sebagai danching machine dari Super Junior, Lee Hyukjae atau yang mempunyai nama panggung Eunhyuk.

Cerita punya cerita, para fans mulai mengendus keganjilan diantara keduanya. Bagaimana tidak? Pasangan ikan ini kerap kali mengumbar kemesraan diatas panggung. Mulai dari saling mencium pipi satu sama lain –walau ini lebih sering dilakukan oleh Donghae- di Super Show, hingga 'akad' pernikahan mereka yang dilangsungkan di Super Show 3.

Oh my.. bayangkan, bahkan para member pun mengakui bahwa pasangan ikan ini merupakan couple favorit di Super Junior selain Kyumin, Hanchul dan lain sebagainya –yang tak disebutkan harap maklum-.

Lalu.. apa menurutmu keduanya memang memiliki kedekatan dan kemesraan seperti yang sering mereka umbar di depan khalayak ramai?

Huh?

Apa?

Oke, baik.. baik tak usah ribut.. santai saja.

Tapi.. pernahkan kau pikirkan?

Mungkin, hanya sekedar mungkin.. kalau semua yang mereka lakukan itu hanya sekedar 'fan service' belaka?

Ah.. entahlah.. jangan tanya padaku.. karna aku pun tak tahu..

Lalu, apa cerita ini akan mengungkap semua itu?

Hmm..

Mungkin?

.

.:.

**The Power Of Shipper**

.:.

.

Tampak seorang namja yang dikenal dengan gummy smile nya sedang memelototi layar monitor yang ada di depannya.

Tidak, kali ini dia sedang tak ada kegiatan. Jadi, demi membunuh sang waktu yang entah kenapa terasa lebih lambat dari Ddangkomanya Yesung-hyungnya, dia pun memutuskan sekedar browsing di dunia maya.

Iris kecoklatannya masih menatap khusyuk apa yang ditampilkan monitor berukuran 14 inch itu.

Memangnya apa?

Kau mau tahu?

Err.. bagaimana kalau ku katakan itu adalah artikel tentang..

Drama terbarunya si fishy dari Super Junior?

Dengan pose.. tengah menggenggam tangan sang lawan main?

Namja itu memanyunkan bibirnya, huh! Dasar si Donghae itu..

Untuk apa pula memegang tangan perempuan itu, ish! Eunhyuk tampak mencak-mencak sendiri.

Bosan dengan pemberitaan yang entah kenapa membuatnya kesal itu, namja April itu kemudian membuka akun twitternya, sekedar mengecek time-linenya. Yaa.. siapa tahu banyak ELF terutama jewels yang merindukannya, kan? Kkk

Matanya kembali membulat melihat twitan para ELF errr.. nampaknya lebih pas kalau disebut HaeHyuk shipper.

**_ Anjany AllRiseSilver_**_ oppa. Lihat! Lihat apa yang dilakukan oleh __** Donghae8615**__ ? Kenapa dia memegang tangan perempuan itu, huh? Kan harusnya tanganmu yang dia pegang. _

Blush~ muka Eunhyuk terasa mengahangat membaca salah satu twit itu. Kenapa pula harus tangannya yang dipegang si Donghaek itu? Eunhyukkan bukan lawan main si ikan itu, ish.

**_ CallmeHachi AllRiseSilver_**_ oppa, haruskah kita membakar ikan __** Donghae8615**__ sebagai santap malam kita dihari ini?_

Eunhyuk terkikik haruskah dia melakukannya? Rasanya itu bukan ide yang buruk, kkk

**_ KatriNaa_**_ kurasa lebih baik kita mencari pasangan lain untuk uri Eunhyukkie oppa, sudah lah __** AllRiseSilver**__ oppa, lupakan __** Donghae8615**__, kkkk_

Huh? Pasangan lain? Ya ampun..

**_ ndahIndah_**_ kurasa __** siwon407**__bukan pilihan yang buruk, ya kan __** AllRiseSilver**__ oppa?_

Hee? Siwon? Ahh~ sudah lumayan lama si kuda itu tak terlihat di dorm, ya kan? Eunhyuk jadi kepikiran si kuda itu. Nampaknya dia masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya diluar negeri. Huh, padahal dia lumayan perhatian pada Eunhyuk.. iya kan? Ckck

**_ LeeIkan _**_ya! ya! ya! kalian itu kenapa sih? Bukannya tetap mendukung uri HaeHyuk untuk tetap bersatu, kalian malah mau menjodohkan Hyukkie dengan seme lain, ck! Kan mungkin saja Donghae oppa melakukannya sekedar profesionalitas, kan? Pokoknya aku hanya mau__** AllRiseSilver dengan Donghae8615!**__ HaeHyuk jjang!_

Eunhyuk mendengus. Profesionalitas, huh? Koq rasanya Eunhyuk tak yakin, ck!

**_ Nyukkunyuk_**_ Tunggu! Memangnya HaeHyuk benar ada hubungan, ya? ah entahlah kalau di panggung mereka terasa begitu real. Tapi nyatanya? Bahkan si Donghaek itu kadang tak terlalu memperhatikan uri __** AllRiseSilver**__ oppa. Aku malah takut itu hanya sekedar fanservice belaka u,u_

Jleb! Eunhyuk mematung setelah membaca twit yang satu itu. Benar juga rasanya. Toh memang tak ada kejelasan mengenai hubungan diantara keduanya, kan? Jangan-jangan memang benar, Donghae sama sekali tak menganggap ada yang sesuatu yang spesial diantara keduanya. Jangan-jangan Donghae memang hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat baik belaka, hiks.. koq Eunhyuk jadi agak sedih ya? Hiks..

Tak mau terlarut dalam kesedihan, namja itu pun memutuskan untuk menglik ikon Home di twitternya. Iris kecoklatannya menangkap sebuah twit dari salah satu member SJ

**_ siwon407_**_ sedang melakukan perekaman, coba tebak untuk apa? _

Itulah yang ditulis sang bandmate sembari mengunggah foto terbarunya yang ternyata sudah berkumis dan berjanggut.

Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang. Sigh~ lagi-lagi siwon. Koq bisa sih dia datang disaat yang tepat? Bahkan update-an twitternya muncul disaat Eunhyuk sedang galau gara-gara seekor ikan, hiks.. koq bisaa? Hiks..

"Hyukkieee~" Terdengar sebuah suara menyerukan namanya. Buru-buru Eunhyuk mengusap wajahnya, semoga wajahnya tak tampak galau apalagi penyebabnya gara-gara namja yang barusan menyerukan namanya dengan nada ceria.

"Oh! Kau disini rupanya" Ucap namja itu sembari tersenyum lebar dan mendekati Eunhyuk

"Sedang apa?" Tanya sembari agak mengintip layar laptop Eunhyuk.

"Huh? Kenapa kau membuka profil si kuda itu, sih? Kan lebih baik melihat aku. Lihat wajahnya saja rimbun sekali, kan mending aku!" Ucap Donghae pede membuat Eunhyuk meninju pelan bisepnya.

"Ish... dasar Pede tingkat lautan!" Ucap Eunhyuk kesal

"Aku sedang me-reply tweet siwon" ucap Eunhyuk sembari mengarahkan pointernya pada tombol replay.

"Ish.. tak usah.. ngapain sih. Mending makan taco, yuk!" Ajak Donghae sembari menyeret Eunhyuk dan tring! Nampaknya Eunhyuk punya ide bagus.. kkk

"Ish.. baik! Baik! Tapi aku ke kamar mandi dulu, ne?" Tawar Eunhyuk yang diiyakan Donghae. Eunhyuk pun segera bergegas sembari membawa i-phone nya membuat Donghae bertanya-tanya untuk apa membawa ponsel ke kamar mandi, huh?

.

.

**_ AllRiseSilver siwon407_**_ pulanglah ke dorm sebentar saja!_

dan Eunhyuk pun mengklik tombol share

.

.:.

**The Power Of Shipper**

.:.

.

**_ siwon407 AllRiseSilver_**_ aku mencintaimu meskipun kau tak bercukur, Eun-Anchovy_

Dan Donghae menggenggam erat ponsel kesayangannya.

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa si masi itu terus-terusan mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Eunhyuknya, huh?

Harap diingat dan digaris bawahi Eunhyuk-NYA. Eunhyuk miliknya. Hanya miliknya dan tidak ada seorang pun selain dia yang boleh memiliki apalagi mencintai Eunhyuk-NYA.

Ish..Donghae sangat kesal nampaknya terbukti dengan naskah dramanya yang sudah tak berbentuk karena digunakan sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya.

Dia pun menscroll down dan membaca beberapa komen yang ditinggalkan ELF di percakapan antara Siwon dan Eunhyuk-NYA.

**_ ndahIndah_**_ huaaa lihat-lihat!_ **_ AllRiseSilver_**_ mendengarkan saranku, kkkk __** Donghae861**__5 apa kabarmu? Kkk aku harap kau tak berubah menjadi ikan gosong seperti yang dikatakan __** CallmeHachi**__ eonni, kkk_

Donghae mendengus, kenapa orang ini tampak senang sekali padahal dia sedang menderita, huh!

**_ KatriNaa ayoo AllRiseSilver_**_ katakan juga i love you too pada __** siwon407**__!_

Dan twiit ini membuat mata Donghae membulat, masih untung cola yang barusan diteguknya tak disemburkan olehnya. Tidak! Eunhyuk-NYA hanya boleh love-love-an dengan Donghae seorang!

**_ Anjany_**_ hei,_**_Donghae8615_**_ apa kau sudah melihat ini? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa hanya diam saja? Ayolah lakukan sesuatu jangan membuat aku semakin meragukanmu!_

Melakukan sesuatu? Apa? Bukankah mereka sudah tahu bahwa Eunhyuk itu hanya milik Donghae, huh? Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Hening, Donghae termenung.

"Donghae-ah. Cepat bersiap, giliran mu 5 menit lagi! Ucap sang sutradara yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

.

.:.

**The Power Of Shipper**

.:.

.

Van hitam itu berhenti di depan sebuah cafe kecil di pinggiran kota Seoul, setelah pintu van terbuka, turunlah dua orang namja yang masing-masing mengenakan masker dan topi itu memasuki cafe tersebut.

"Sungmin ah, Eunhyuk ah. Jangan lama-lama, ne?" Ujar pemuda tampan yang paling tua diantara mereka

"Ne, hyung" Ucap Sungmin kemudian mengajak Eunhyuk memasuki cafe tersebut.

Ya, sebenarnya mereka dalam perjalanan menuju tempat skedjule mereka selanjutnya. Namun karena si namja manis kita merengek karena merasa lapar, akhirnya dia berhasil membujuk sang manajer untuk menepikan sebentar van yang sedang mereka tumpangi sekedar membeli sedikit camilan dan minuman untuk perjalanan mereka.

"Hey.. apa kalian sudah tau percakapan terbaru antara Siwon oppa dengan Eunhyuk oppa?" Ucap seorang gadis berkacamata yang merupakan kasir dari cafe tersebut. Kalau Eunhyuk tak salah lihat, yeoja itu bername tag Shin Eun Kyo itu.

Merasa namanya disebut, Eunhyuk pun menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Eung~ tentu saja.. kyaaaa.. dari pada si ikan itu, siwon oppa lebih romantis, benarkan?" ucap gadis didepannya dengan seragam waiter yang bername tag Park Hyunri itu.

"Sebenarnya sedih juga sih tak ada HaeHyuk moment belakangan ini. Padahal mereka itu sangat serasi, kan? Kan? Kan? Apalagi kalau melihat cara Donghae oppa memandang Eunhyuk oppa.. oh~ Full of love.. kyaaaa" Ucap gadis dengan topi kokinya membuat kedua rekannya ikut memekik girang.

Blush~

Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi memang menguping pembicaraan ketiga pegawai itu malah merona sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Ugh~ kenapa tiba-tiba terasa panas disini? Apa AC di cafe ini rusak, huh?

"Hyukkie, kau mau pesan apa?

"Hyukkie?"

Merasa tak mendapat sahutan Sungmin pun membalikkan tubuhnya mendapati sang dongsaeng tengah tertunduk.

"Hyukkie?" panggilnya lagi yang berhasil membuat Eunhyuk terkesiap.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Sungmin yang bingung melihat sang dongsaeng yang tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh.

.

.:.

**The Power Of Shipper**

.:.

.

Buk!

Donghae mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya pada orang yang baru saja menimpuk kepalanya secara amat sangat tak sopan.

"Yak! Kau itu kenapa sih? Datang-datang memukul kepala orang seenaknya, huh!" Donghae mencak-mencak tak terima kepalanya dipukul begitu saja oleh gadis tomboy didepannya yang kini tengah melihat kedua tangan didada memasang pose marah.

Donghae menautkan alisnya. "Kau kenapa sih? Muka mu jelek kalau begitu, tau" Ucap Donghae lagi

"Yak! Apa kau akan diam saja, huh?" Ucap gadis itu ketus

"Huh?"

"Jadi kau santai-santai saja melihat Hyukkie oppa dan kuda itu bermesraan, eoh? Kau bilang dia itu Hyukkie-MU tapi apa ini? Melihat dia bermesraan dengan kuda itu bahkan kau tak berkutik sama sekali. Apa kau benar-benar serius kalau kau mencinta..bbbb" Spontan Donghae membekap mulut gadis bertopi itu.

"Yaish.. kau ini. Kita ada di tempat umum kalau kau lupa"

"Lalu?"

"Aish.. kau ini. Dengar tentu saja aku tak rela dengan kemesraan mereka itu"

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja, huh?"

"Dengar Amber-ah. Kau tahu sendirikan kalau jadwalku menggila belakangan ini?"

"Terus kenapa?"

"Aish.. jadi aku belum sempat memberi pelajaran pada si kuda itu, kau mengerti"

"Alasan!" ucap Amber sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Donghae mendecih melihat kelakuan si yeoja tomboy di depannya.

"Tssskk jadi kau pikir aku harus melakukan apa, eoh?" Ucap Donghae frustasi sendiri

"Ya apapun. Yang penting lakukan sesuatu! Kau pikir kenapa Hyuk oppa mau meladeni mention seperti itu dengan si kuda itu dan bukannya dengan mu, eoh? Tsskk jangan-jangan cinta mu malah hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, ckckck Kasian~" Ucap si yeoja tomboy dengan ekpresi meremehkan membuat Donghae melongo tak percaya. Enak saja yeoja tomboy ini.

"Lalu kau pikir kenapa dia mau mau saja ku peluk di panggung, eoh?" Ucap Donghae membela diri sementara si yeoja malah memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa Heechul oppa suka memeluk Hyuk oppa?"

"Ya, belakangan ini mereka tampak akrab sekali"

"Kangin oppa?"

"Hmm.. sesekali mereka juga suka berpelukkan"

"Sungmin oppa?"

"Iya"

"Kyuhyun oppa?"

"Yup"

"Siwon oppa?"

"Tsskk si kuda itu juga sering memeluk Hyukkie"

Jawaban Donghae membuat si yeoja menatap Donghae dengan alis yang dinaikkan sebelah

"Wae?" Tanya Donghae tak mengerti

"Tssskk. Oh Tuhaaaaaan kenapa kau memberiku oppa yang babo seperti ini, huhuhuhu" Ucap si yeoja sembari menatap langit dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ish, dasar lebay" Sindir Donghae

"Ketularan kau, tau!"

"Ish.. aku pendiam kalau kau lupa"  
>"Dan kau itu babo, kalau kau tak sadar"<br>"Yaish.. kau ini. Lalu apa maksudmu menanyakan orang-orang yang selalu memeluk Hyukkie ku itu?"

Amber menatap Donghae tajam "Tuh kan babo nya kambuh. Ya menurutmu kalau mereka juga suka memeluk Hyuk oppa, lalu apanya yang berbeda dengan pelukanmu, eoh? Itu berarti pelukan mu sama saja dan tak berarti apa-apa, Oppaaaaaa" Ucap si yeoja dengan nada gemas ingin mendamprat muka tampan Donghae.

Sementara si Donghae termenung mendengar penjelasan si hoobae.

Hmm.. kalau dipikir-pikir..  
>Eunhyuk itu memang dekat dengan para member. Bahkan jika penyakit manja Kyuhyun sedang kumat, magnae kurang ajar itu memang suka memeluk Eunhyuk dan membuntutinya kemana pun Eunhyuk pergi.<p>

Heechul juga, belakangan ini dia juga tambah dekat dengan Eunhyuk. Bahkan kini tanpa ragu dia selalu mengajak dancing machine itu pergi berjalan-jalan, yaa walaupun masih bersama sang manager.

Tsskk.. Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi, tak perduli kalau kini dia tengah shooting.

"Yak! Yak! Aish.. jangan menghancurkan make up muuu, Yaish!" Ucap Amber heboh melihat Donghae yang memberantakkan rambutnya.

"Ish, kau ini! Kenapa apa-apa yang kulakukan selalu kau protes, sih!" Sungut Donghae tak terima

"Ya karena kau sedang shooting, oppa! Jangan hancurkan tatanan rambutnya! Kau mau dibunuh sutradara, eoh?" Ucap Amber sembari merapikan kembali tatanan rambut Donghae.

"Yaish.. tidak kau, tidak para fans lain pasti selalu menyalahkan aku. Heran sekali kalau yang lain melakukan skinship dengan Hyukkie mereka pasti akan senang. Coba kau lihat reaksi mereka kalau melihatku berselca biasa saja dengan yeoja pasti dikiranya aku selingkuh dari Hyukkie, yaish!" Ucap Donghae yang entah kenapa lebih mirip seperti curhat itu membuat Amber terkikik.

"Ya itu sih deritamu. Salah sendiri memilih jadi seme" Ucap Amber santai berbanding terbalik dengan Donghae yang kini tengah memelototi si tomboy itu

"Jadi menurutmu aku harus berubah menjadi uke dan beraegyo ria sembari memasang pose manis minta diterkam, begitu?" Tanya Donghae sembari membayangkan apa yang dikatakannya membuatnya bergidik sendiri.

"Tidak, Terimakasih. Melihat aegyo mu sejujurnya membuatku merinding, oppa.. hiiy~" Ucap Amber sembari mengusap-usap tengkuknya membuat Donghae mendecak.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?"

Amber memasang pose berpikir "Hmm.. Ya apalagi selain melakukan apa yang apara shipper kalian inginkan, eoh?" Ucap Amber sembari meletakkan lengan kirinya di bahu Donghae.

Donghae menautkan alisnya bingung "Me-menurutmu aku.. harus ber this and that de-dengan Hyukkie?" Gulp~ Donghae menelan ludahnya

Pletak!

Lagi-lagi Amber menimpuk kepala Donghae.

"Jangan bilang kau terlalu banyak membaca fanfiction rated M lagi? Ck" Tanya Amber yang dijawab cengiran sang Oppa.

"Yaish.. kupikir kau itu tak sepervert seperti dalam ff-ff buatan shipper mu. Ternyata aku salah besar, ck" Amber kembali mendecak semantara Donghae hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh

.

.:.

**The Power Of Shipper**

.:.

.

Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Tapi sedari tadi salah satu visual Super Junior itu hanya bisa membolak-balikkan badannya diatas kasur empuknya, persis seperti ikan panggang yang dibolak balik agar matang merata, oke lupakan.

Bosan, Donghae pun meraih tab yang diletakkan tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka aplikasi browsernya dan mengetikkan HaeHyuk fanbase yang disambut dengan beberapa link dengan title yang sama dan namja itu mengklik secara acak salah satu dari sekian link tersebut. Setelah proses loading page itu selesai iris hitamnya disuguhkan dengan foto dirinya dan Eunhyuk yang kebanyakan menghiasi page ini. Benar-benar hanya berisi entang dirinya dan Eunhyuk saja page ini, Donghae tersenyum bangga.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat sebagian besar isi page itu, namja itu tertarik dengan sebuah link yang bertuliskan 'Ask Me' yang langsung di kliknya menampilkan beberapa pertanyaan yang past berasal dari Haehyuk para fans mereka.

"Woohh mereka berharap aku dan Hyukkie jadi couple real?" Ucap Donghae sembari asyik membaca tulisan para shippernya itu.

"Hee? Apaa ini?" Ucapnya dengan bola mata yang membulat sempurna. "mereka mengharapkan ku ber this and that de-dengan Hyukkie?" Ucapnya dengan sebuah err.. senyuman?

"Tsk.. Tuh kan apa yang kukatakan memang benar, lalu kenapa si Amber tak percaya, huh!" Ucap Donghae ketika mengingat kejadian siang tadi. Donghae kembali menscroll down page itu menampilkan lagi tulisan-tulisan para HaeHyuk Shipper.

"Wooh! APA INI? Kenapa mereka menyuruhku menjauhi Hyukkie? Ucapnya heboh.

"Huh? Karena aku menyakiti Hyukkie?" Ucapnya bingung, memang kapan dia menyakiti si dancing machine itu, huh?

"Hee? Aku lebih sibuk dengan shooting dan melupakan Hyukkie? Tsskk sok tau sekali mereka ini" Ucapnya dan kemudian mengclose browserya.

Gyaaaaaaaaaaahhh apa-apaan itu? Kenapa malah ereka menyuruhku menjauhi Hyukkie? Tskkk! Ucap Donghae sembari berguling-guling tak jelas setelah membaca tulisan para shippernya itu.

"Lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan, huh!" Ucap nya percaya diri sembari menunjuk-nunjuk atap kamarnya dengan telunjukknya.

Donghae meraih kembali tabs yang tadi dilemparnya sembarangan. Beruntung tabs itu tak terjatuh dan rusak begitu saja seperti benda-benda elektroniknya yang lain.

Kembali membuka aplikasi browser dan mengetikkan beberapa huruf di sana.

.

.:.

**The Power Of Shipper**

.:.

.

Ini sudah berganti hari..

Di sore cerah ini rasanya berkumpul di ruang tengah bersama para member yang tak punya skejule menjadi pilihan Eunhyuk.

Namja itu tengah menyenderkan badannya pada Kyuhyun yang ada di belakangnya. Dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang menyelusup ke kedua sela tangannya dan menggenggam tangannya.

Nampaknya penyakit manja Kyuhyun tengah kambuh.

"Eunhyuk-ah. Ada surat untukmu." Ucap Sungmin yang datang dari arah pintu depan sembari menyerahkan sebuah amplop untuk sang dongsaeng.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Eunhyuk sembari menerima amplop pemberian sang hyung.

"Entah, tagihan kredit mu mungkin?" Ucap Sungmin asal.. tapi tak asal juga sih, melihat bentuk amplop itu yang seperti amplop dari bank itu membuatnya menyimpulkan demikian.

Eunhyuk menauntkan alisnya. "Perasaan aku sudah membayar semua tagihan bulan ini" Ucap Eunhyuk kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

Tapi..

"Yak, Kyu.. aku ini bukan guling" Ucap Eunhyuk jengah

"Memang bukan" Ucap Kyuhyun acuh

"Ya sudah lepas pelukannya. Aku mau mengecek surat ini!" Ucap Eunhyuk hendak membebaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan si magnae

"Ya cek saja" Ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Kyunie!" Ucap Sungmin dengan nada super dingin membuat si namja ikal itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Eunhyuk dan beringsut ke arah sang roomate.

"Iyaaa minnie Hyung~ ehehehehe"

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya kemudian membuka surat itu. Alisnya kembali bertaut.

"Koq kosong, hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk sembari membolak-balikkan lembaran surat itu

"Huh? Masa?" Ucap Sungmin sembari melihat ke kertas yang Eunhyuk pegang.

"Eh?"

.

.:.

**The Power Of Shipper**

.:.

.

"Yak! Lee Donghae ini sudah mau tengah malam dan kau malah menghubungiku" Ucap Eunhyuk pada orang di sebrang line yang berhasil menggagalkan acara tidurnya.

"Ish.. Kau yakin tak kangen padaku?" Tanya Donghae pede membuat Eunhyuk mendengus. Iya sih.. tapi.. tidak harus menelpon ketika dia hendak tidur juga, kan? Ck!

"Iya, puas?" Ucap Eunhyuk ketus membuat Donghae terkikik geli

"Kudengar kau tadi mendapat surat, ya?"

"Hu um. Tapi surat nya aneh"

"Aneh?"

"Masa tak ada tulisannya?"

"Yakin?"

"Yakin!"  
>"Masa? Coba kau cek sekali lagi!" Titah Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya mengumpat kecil, sok tau sekali sih namja itu, tskk. Tapi toh namja itu malah membuka laci kecil disamping tempat tidurnya dan mengambil surat yang tadi sore di terimanya.<p>

"E-eh?"

"Wae?" Donghae masih menyahut dari seberang

"Ko-Koq jadi ada tulisannya?" Ucap Eunhyuk kemudian meletakkan ponselnya dan membaca surat yang kini tampak bercahaya karena tulisan dalam surat itu nampaknya memakai glowing teks dan saat ini kamar Eunhyuk dalam keadaan remang karena hanya dihiasi lampu malam.

_Ini aneh!_

_Sangat aneh!_

_Kenapa tiap aku melihatmu, rasanya mata ini seakan terpaku tertuju padamu dan tak mau beralih barang sedetik pun?_

_Kenapa tiap ada didekatmu, rasanya menyenangkan untuk tidak tak mengganggumu?_

_Mendengar derai tawamu, _

_Rasanya lebih merdu dibanding alunan musik manapun, membuatku merasa tak kuasa untuk tak ikut tersenyum. _

_Berada di dekatmu, rasanya lebih nyaman dibandingkan singgah sana raja sekali pun. _

_Melihat tingkahmu, rasanya membuatku semakin terbelenggu padamu._

_Hey bukankah ini aneh?_

_Sejak kapan kamu jadi poros perputaran dalam hidupku?_

_Jadi pusat gravitasi yang ibarat kata tak ada kamu, maka rasanya hidupku ini hampa._

_Sehampa ruang angkasa._

_Hambar.. sehambar masakanmu yang kadang kurang bumbu._

_Tapi toh tetap kumakan lahap sembari berharap senyum gusi itu terlukis di wajahmu._

_Bukankah ini aneh? _

_Kenapa rasanya begitu membosankan waktu semenit itu jika tanpa kamu?_

_Padahal kalau tak salah kuingat, kita bahkan sudah bersama lebih dari 10 tahun yang lalu._

_Tapi ini sungguh aneh._

_Jikapun sehari ku lewati tanpa kamu, rasanya10 tahun bersamamu itu sungguh sangat sebentar. _

_Selaluu saja wajahmu yang ku harap akan menyambutku ketika aku tiba di dorm._

_Benarkan, ini sangat aneh?_

_Dan aku, Lee Donghae memintamu bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku seperti ini!_

_Bagaimanapun, mau tak mau. Kau, Lee Hyukjae, ku wajbkan harus selalu berada disampingku. Sampai saat kau tak mampu lagi bernapas, sampai saat jantungmu tak mampu lagi memompakan darah ke seluruh tubuhmu, sampai saat Tuhan sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk pergi dari mu._

_Tapi sebelum waktu itu tiba, kau Lee Hyukjae diwajibkan selalu berada disamping Lee Donghae!_

_Seoul, Oktober 2014_

_Atas nama orang yang paling kau cintai_

_Lee Donghae. _

Eunhyuk mendecak setelah membaca surat itu.

Apa ini.. sejenis surat cinta?

Ah entahlah Eunhyuk pun tak tahu.

Masih asyik dengan surat itu, tiba-tiba Eunhyuk merasa mendengar seseorang tengah menyanyi dari arah luar. Hey, ini lantai 11 kan? ck

"You and me, when we link hand. You and me, continue to feel the wind. Matching the steps, changing the eyes. U, u, u, give me just the love that I need~" Mata sipitnya membulat melihat seseorang tengah menyenderkan badannya kepagar di beranda kamarnya.

Hei, sejak kapan makhluk itu ada disana?

Dan Eunhyuk pun memutuskan untuk menuju beranda kamarnya.

"Yak! sedang apa kau disitu?" Ucap Eunhyuk pada namja yang masih asyik memasang pose sok cool nya itu.

"Sudah selesai membaca suratku? Bagaimana? Aku romantis, kan?" Ucapnya narsis membuat Eunhyuk mendecih, dasar.

"Oh, jadi surat itu surat cinta? Ku kira itu surat kaleng" Ucap Eunhyuk membuat Donghae cemberut, Hei untuk membuatnya bahkan namja itu harus rela tak tidur semalaman, koq respon Eunhyuk malah begini, coba? Tsk!

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat Donghae yang manyun cemberut itu, kkk

"Donghae-nim, kalau mau menyatakan perasaan itu, kau harus bisa jadi orang yang romantis" Bisik Eunhyuk sembari menaruh lengannya di bahu Donghae membuat nya mendekat ke arahnya.

"Caranya?" Tanya Donghae penasaran

"Begini" Ucap Eunhyuk sembari menarik leher Donghae dan memeluk namja Oktober itu, membuatnya bisa merasakan denyut jantung Donghae yang berdetak kencang, membuatnya tersenyum.

"Nado saranghaeyo, Lee Donghae" Bisiknya di telinga Donghae kemudian segera melepaskan diri hendak kabur dari namja itu, untung Donghae lebih cepat dan lebih dulu menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan yang membuat Eunhyuk tertarik dan..

Cup

"Eh?" Keduanya mematung dengan insiden yang menyebabkan bibir keduanya bertemu itu.

"Ehem.. H-hyukkie, kurasa aku mengerti sekarang cara melakukannya" Ucap Donghae membuat Eunhyuk mengernyit dan semakin terbelalak ketika Donghae mendekatan wajahnya. Jantung Eunhyuk berdetak tak karuan melihat Donghae yang semakin mendekat, tapi toh dia malah ikut memejamkan matanya dan..

"Hatcih..!"  
>"Ish.. dasar tak romantis, weeee" Ucap Eunhyuk sembari memeletkan lidahnya dan berlari kembali masuk ke kamarnya.<p>

"Yak, Lee Hyukjae kau menantangku, eoh?" Teriak Donghae

"Tak tahu apa aku sudah hampir 3 jam diluar sini, aish.." Keluh namja itu kemudian segera menyusul Eunhyuk ke dalam menghiraukan angin malam musim gugur yang sedari tadi menemaninya.

.

.:.

**The Power Of Shipper**

.:.

.

_Appa, Eomma, saranghae~.._

_*Donghae I love you too*_

_-Eunhyuk-_

Donghae tersenyum puas setelah mengupload hasil jepretannya ke fanbase yang tempo hari dikunjunginya..

Rupanya namja itu menemukan sesuatu menarik di kamar Eunhyuk.

Aish, Eunhyuknya manis sekali, ya?

Rupanya dia membalas surat cinta Donghae..

Ya, meskipun ada ucapan sayang untuk ayah dan ibunya, yang penting ada tulisan si namja manis yang mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Donghae, kkk. Namja itu tersenyum senang.

"Yup, tinggal tunggu reaksi mereka~ kkk" Donghae tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang, huh?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang menangkap gelagat aneh si namja chingu

"Tentu saja, chagiya. Oppa sedang senang karena sebentar lagi anak-anak kita tau kalau kita itu REAL!" Ucap Donghae sembari memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Yak! Kau itu bukan Oppaku, tau!"

"Eiits. Tak apa. Nanti juga kau akan memanggil ku oppa, hm?" Ucap Donghae dengan senyuman miring sarat bahanya itu.

"Ish.. dasar!" Ucap Eunhyuk sembari meninggalkan Donghae menghindari hal-hal buruk yang mungkin akan menimpanya apalagi ketika gendang telinganya menangkap kata anak dari mulut Donghae barusan.

Ah~ Entahlah.

.

.

.

**-End-**

* * *

><p>Maaf kepada semua makhluk(?) yang namanya aku nistakan disini, ya.<p>

Love you too~ :* #slap

#HappyDonghaeDay!

Terimakasih sudah membaca :D


End file.
